Broken
by sarah Cullen
Summary: “Bella………. I don’t………..love you anymore” Edward stuttered. He couldn’t mean that? Could he? ....... will Bella be able to cope when a face from the past shatters the only part of her life that remains in tact.
1. A lovers goodbye

Chapter 1 – goodbye forever

**When reading listen to sad songs about people leaving **

**E.g. bleeding love by Leona Lewis **

**Hope you enjoy**

**None of these characters are mine … sob **

Chapter 1 – goodbye forever

"Bella………. I don't………..love you anymore" Edward stuttered.

He couldn't mean that? Could he?

All this time I had been kidding myself that an amazing, extraordinary, beautiful person…vampire, would love an ordinary, simple human like me.

I was frozen to the spot, just outside of the wood; I forced myself to look up at the breathtaking face.

It was torn trying to register my shocked expression. His golden eyes didn't match the word coming out of his mouth

"You don't mean that" my voice cracked as I felt the tears well up. I searched his eyes for remorse, but I only saw guilt and sadness.

A single raindrop landed on my check, opening the havens for many more.

They beat down on my shoulders, as I slowly became drenched, my eyes never left his.

"I am sorry I have brought all of this on you" his velvety voice only above a whisper.

What was he talking about? My heart thumped as the seriousness of his words dawned on me.

I broke my gaze from his, choking back the tears, as warped my arms around myself.

I couldn't let him leave, not know, not with so many questions I had for him.

I brought my glazed eyes back to his, I new that he loved me.

"I can't do this anymore Bella" with that he turned, panic began to set in, my heart jumped irregularly and my breathing become more erratic

"no………..no you can't leave, you don't mean any of this" my voice growing hysterical, tears spilling over.

I ran around to face him placing my hands on his perfectly formed chest,

"Bella let me leave, one day you will forget me and then move on with your life, have children, grow old. Be …. Bella" he took hold of my hands and spun me around, so his path to his car wasn't blocked anymore, my wet hair stuck to my face and my salty tears were being washed away, but I didn't care. Edward was leaving and he was breaking my heart

"I am sorry Bella, one day I hope you will forgive me" his voice was a low whisper, staining to keep the words he really wanted to say inside.

He lowered his head resting it at the hollow of my neck, breathing in my scent one last time, his cold breath sent shivers all through my body.

My head began to spin and my eyes become cloudy as he released his grasp, with that he walked away.

He yanked the door of his silver Volvo, and gracefully slid in.

I shock my head trying to clear it from the fog that was clouding my judgement. My legs thought faster then my stunned mind. I flung myself in front of the Volvo, the bright lights blinding me, however I could still stare into his liquid molten eyes, pain flitted across his face witch was quickly replaced with the cold mask, he so often used.

Reversing backwards he turned in the street and drove away, leaving me broken. The rain pounded around me, as I stood there frozen; trying to hold back the inevitable tears.

EPOV

Even through the rain splattered window, my Bella still looked broken and hurt; and it was my entire fault.

I was using all my will power not to jump out of the car and beg her to take me back; instead I pushed harder on the accelerator 120…130…140…150.

If I get far enough away, to another state or continent, then I could stop.

My heart was aching at every mile I wound up further from my love, my angel.

It was the right thing to do, I repeated as the images of a broken, distort Bella, invaded my mind.

What would she be thinking of me? I new what I was I am a monster in ever contemplating on mixing such a vulnerable, amazing woman in a life she will never be able to follow.

The steering wheel groaned as I griped it, taking out the hatred I had for my self on it.

A wide span of open road winded in front of me. I pushed harder on the accelerator, as every inch of my body yarned me to turn back.

200………210 if I dive faster enough then maybe the feeling I have for Bella will get left behind, giving her a chance to lead a normal life.

As I never will as an angle has touched my ice stone heart

BPOV

I watched as the Volvo drove of consumed by the darkness.

I was stunned I couldn't move, just the ache of my heart consuming me.

Tears burned at my eyes, as my legs gave way from under me. I let the rain drench me, and the pain consume me.

Tears ran down my check but no sound passed my lips. I concentrated on the steady intake of breath, trying not to be overcome by the darkness.

I knelt there staring at the spot in which my true love had disappeared from.

_--_

I held my knees crying as I comforterted myself, in the middle of the drive, as the rain poured around me.

I couldn't get the words out of my mind, he did't love anymore, was it all a lie a chared for my blood.

I looked back at the memories of us togeter, to me every thing seemed inocent, didn't it.

I put my head in my hands as I chocked back even more tears, at the thought of how nive I was to believe that we ever could be a couple, that we could have had a life together.

Anger boiled up in me as I saw his cruel bueatiful face laughing at me. I was ready to give up my whole life to be with him, I gave myself to him.

I pulled my self up from the spot I had collapesed in and stumbled to the door.

It was on the hinge, I pushed it falling in, the tears bluring my vision.

I pulled my self up, walking over to the kitchen table. A white piece of paper folded 3 times lay in the middle, _Bella_ was written on top with perfectly cillgarpyed writing.

I wiped the thears for my eyes, with the back of my hand, comsposing myself before I picked up the perfectly wirten letter.

I outstreched my hand and picked it up, the white paper trembled as I slowly lifted the sides. I held my breath as I began to read,

_If you are reading this letter then I have obvisoly done something I never thought I would__ never do. I hope oneday you will be able to forgive me, please accept this as my apolorgy, due to me being such as wimp and not being able to say this to your face. I hope that you will forgive me for invading your life and your heart. Remember that human memories fade and in time you will forget me. In time you will heal. _

_Edward_

Anger shot through my veins pumping around my body.

Tears stained the paper making the blank ink run.

How could he think that I would or could forget him, I loved him. I throw the letter across the table as sobs escaped my chest.

I hated him; I hated him for hurting me: for sucking me in to his life, when he knew that one day he might leave me.

I looked around the room searching frantically for an escape route from this nightmare; however everything I laid eyes on remained me of him.

My heart ached as if it was breaking a million times.

I ran up to my room the tears flowing from my red eyes; I searched frantically displacing everything and anything.

I was searching for my photo album in which held all the photos I had taken during that blissful summer I had with Edward. The thought made my heart plunge as I still raided my room.

I stuck my hand under my bed until my hand hit something hard I yanked it out, as the tears ran down my cheeks.

I flicked through the pages until I came face to face with the one person I new I could never live with out. It was a face on picture of Edward with my favourite crooked pasted on his face.

I remembered that day clearly, we were lounging in our field just being a couple.

Hatred, jealously and hurt shot through my body. I pulled it out of the plastic wallet and began to rip it, in half become into quarters and so on until it wouldn't rip anymore.

I let the pain consume me as I fell on to my bed curling up to a ball, crying until I fell asleep.

**Aaaahhh what will happen next hope you enjoyed **

**You now what to do next REVIEW : p**


	2. Visitors

**hello... I have made an promise to myself that i will try to post a new chapter evey 2 -3 days!!! **

**HA - how could i be so nieve, my hand won't type qicker enough so i am very sorry if i don't keep to this promise **

**i COULD NOT find a song that fitted in with the 2nd part of this chapter so i only have the one it is**** Open your eyes by snow protrol**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 2 – blame and confrontations

My eyes opened to the crisp january light filtering in to my room. I rolled over looking at the callender which was highlited by the sun, my heart drooped at the realstion of it being 1mouth to the day since Edward had left.

Time hadn't healed me, every day my thoughts were consumed by him. I felt the tears threten under my eyelids as I willed myself to not to breack apart, I needed to stay strong.

I reopened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock it falshed 5:30, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I sighed and pulled back the covers, sivering as the cool air hit my legs, in a way it was comforting, reminding me of Edward's touch and breath.

It was a Saturday morning so I knew that charlie would still be a sleep. I pulled on a pair of old jeans and a grey sweater. I took a deep dreath and opened the door not bothering to look at myself in the mirror, I thought I had better start on the pile of homework that was beginning to mount up. I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling my history book towards me and begain to work.

3 hours whent by and I began to hear movement up staires. I packed up my books up and grabbed a granola bar, ready to leap up the stairs the moment charlie had seen I was alive.

I hadn't spoken much to him since that faitful day he gave my the deep cut that was healing on my check. The moment he stepped through the door I mummelbled a goodmorning, keeping my eyes on the floor, weaving myself around him. However before I could make it to the staris, he grabed my my arm; I flinched at his clamy hands wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back to face him.

"Bella" he prounaced cautiosly, trying to keep calm. "you haven't talked to me since …" his voice faulted at the memory causing him to close his eyes.

"….since a week ago" at first I thought that he was going to amit out loud what he had done, but instead he was acting as if we never talked about it, it never happened. I remembered that day clearly. I had come home from school hyperventerlataing as the tears overwhelmed and chocked me. Charlie hadn't been coping with my constant crying, lack of eating and withdrawel. My mind slipped back to the day,

"_bella is that you" I fumbled with the keys in the lock the tears falling down checks__. The door swung open, warm air hitting my icy face. An impatient looking Charile stood in the doorway staring down at me, the tears flowed healivly from my eyes rolling down my neck. I pushed past him my short sharp breaths, stoping the oxygen getting to my brain. I stumbled in to the house, triping over my own two feet, as I tumbled to the floor my crying became hevier at the patheticness of my being. I turned and sat up cradelling my knees. The reason for my crying forgoton, the slam of the door caused me to look up. Charlie loomed over me, a burning anger flicking in his eyes. I stiffled my sobs looking up awrestruck at his sharp face. A fear I never thought could ever have towards my father knotted my stomach, forming new tears. _

"_bella this is getting pathetic" he spat at me. I held back the sobs that were escaping my lips, taken aback at the __venom in his voice. _

"_what is it this time an apple, how about a whaite cat. Just deal with it, he is never coming back. He__ didn't love you" anger boiled inside of me, of course Edward loved me, didn't he? I pulled my self up from my slumped possition on the floor, a scowl, to match charlies forming on my face. _

"_Of Course he loved me, how dare you say he didn't" I screamed at him, how could he __Comprehend_ _that all this upset and turmoil was for a crush, for a love that wasn't returned, I stumbled across to him, thumping him on the chest. _

_I didn't know why I was so angry, just hearing my worst fear being put in to words increased the realisation that it might be true. That Edward never loved me. But I need to hold on to the idea that we could have had future and a life together, or the time we spent together, the time I have wept for him, isn't all for nothing. _

_I pounded Charlie's chest, angry at him and myself, the angry tears trickled from my eyes, like they always do. He graded my wrists wrenching me from him. I was a little shocked but the desperation of trying to keep hold of the idea that Edward loved me, distracted more from what was happening. The tears fell and words poured out of my mouth,_

"_I hate you for saying that, he loved me and I loved him, we had a future, a life" I struggled against his tightening grip. I screamed the words at him, not noticing the disgust growing on his face. I was too lost on gripping on to the only part of Edward I had left. _

"_You stupid, stupid girl, you didn't love him, you are too young to know what love is. You are acting like a pathetic love sick child" I thrashed against his, grip, trying to block the words that were tinting my memory of my Edward. _

"_No, no" I screamed over again. _

_A hard object come in contact with the side of my face; the tears and my cries came to an abrupt halt as I stood unmoving. My world shattered once again to a million pieces, as I stared at Charlie's lifted red hand. I never thought he could or more importantly would ever hurt me, but he had raised his hand to me. I managed to wriggle free from his loosening grip, the side of my face begin to tingle; I brought my hand to my check, lightly pressing on the burning hand print. _

_Charlie stuttered looking horrified, his eyes flashing form me to his hand we stood their looking stunned._

"_Bella" he whispered, I couldn't face his apology, I felt sick, I needed to get away and sort out my thoughts. I rammed past him, my hand still on my prickling check. The tears were unable to fall, I walked sceptically to my truck yanking the door opened; my eyes were wide as the red hand print formed, I hadn't realised, until I took my hand away that I was bleeding. Panicking I flipped my visa down and inspected the bleeding cut. A deep gash 5cm thin, deep crimson in colour, protruded on my ivory skin. In my hatred and anger I flipped the visa up and drove away, to my field, were but cups and daisies scatted the green grass. _

My mind came back to the present as I fingered the cut on my check. On that day I made a promise to myself that I would never shed another tear until I absolutely had to. Crying was the reason why Charlie had hit me and I never want to be in that position again.

I new deep down Charlie was right, that he never did love me; I was just hoping that my grief and tears weren't going to waste. However I came to my senses, I have wasted too many tears on Edward, he was never going to come back; he never loved me. I turned back to Charlie, an apologetic look on his ageing face.

"Dad, just forget it" I retorted icily, pulling away from him and heading up stairs.

Once I was in my room I throw the granola bar to the side and sat down on my bed. I didn't feel like being stuck in my room, anger boiling inside me, I needed to get out clear my head. I put my head in my hands then snatched a look at the clock on my bedside table, the light flashed 9.00 am.

It was early for a walk, and I didn't want to face Charlie, the anger inside made me unsure how I would react around him. I fell back on to my bed and closed my eyes, only having to reopen them at the sound of car doors.

I walked slowly to my window and peered down. Charlie was packing the cruiser with fishing gear, a little bit more forcefully then necessarily. I remembered him vaguely telling me he was going fishing, but it hadn't clearly registered. I was glad that I wouldn't have to avoid him all day; I stood at my window shivering slightly as I waited him to go.

Once the cruiser had disappeared up the street, I had a shower and changed in to clean jeans and jumper. Once at the door I shrugged on my raincoat, checked for the keys, and stepped out in to the crisp January air. I didn't feel like driving my old truck, so trudge past it and headed for the path that weaved through the green forest that surrounded Charlie's house.

I started to head deeper and deeper in to the forest, not looking at were I was going, causing me to fall a few times. I was lost in thought, my mind wounded towards Jacob, and how he had stood by me over the last month.

It had worried me that he wouldn't have any time for me since he had become a werewolf. However he stayed late nearly every night, sometimes I would tune out whilst he and Charlie talked but it was comforting him being their, for the time he stayed Edward wouldn't cross my mind.

As I looked up from the muddy track, I realised how deep I had become. The sky was completely obscured by a blanket of leaves, meaning no sunlight could penetrate to the path underneath.

A sudden movement of the surrounding shrubbery and a crack of twigs made me freeze, causing my heart begin to pound, my breathing become shallow as I strained to hear for any thing else. The stories Charlie had told me when I came to stay, played in my head, monsters that lurked in the shadows, people going in and never coming out.

I was scared to make a noisy that would draw whatever it was nearer to me. After a few seconds I decided I could move. I spun around drawing a deep breath to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest. I kept my breathing controlled and steady, my pace a little faster then a walk. The winding path seemed to stretch out for longer then I remembered. My pounding heart began to ease up.

A gun shot echoed through the empty forest, I flinched at the load sound, covering my head expecting falling branches. An electric shock shot around my bloodstream, causing my heart to pound in panic. I was running as fast as I could, meaning I wasn't playing close attention to the treacheries path that stretched out in front of me.

Another gunshot echoed the forest. My head whipped around; my eyes scanning the dark frost making shapes out of the shadows. A feeling burned in my stomach that someone was watching me their eyes on my every movement.

A sharp pain ripped through my left leg as I tumbled to the floor. My arms stretched out in front of my, searing pains scorched my knee and palms, as I hit the rough forest floor. I skidded along, my head pushed further forward. Ripping pains throbbed in my head as I felt the familiar trickle of warm sticky blood, flow down my check. My head felt dizzy and the ringing started in my ears, however panic over came the dizziness.

A blood curdling shriek only cable of coming out the mouth of a wild animal, filled every inch of the darkening forest. I pulled my self up and began to stumble forward, every time I put pressure on my left foot a protesting pain ran up and down my leg. I gasped out in pain as tripped over a protruding root.

It felt like ages I had been running, the think blanket of leaves never clearing. But to my relief spots of greying sky began to appear in between the gaps in the leaves, soon enough I began to see the road and finally Charlie's houses.

I still felt uneasy as my heart raced in my chest, I headed straight to the door; Intent on calling Jacob the moment I was in. I fumbled around for my key, unable to control my shaking hands.

Blood covered the key as I twisted it around in my palm. I looked down ant my stinging palms, inhaling large gulp falls of air, two large gashes were ripped through my palm I closed my eyes willing for this to come be a nightmare. I started to feel stupid at the panic I was getting myself in. it was properly a hiker scaring of the bears or an animal in pain, I said the lie over and over in my head convincing myself it was true, but the ear-splitting scream rang through my head shattering my attempts to calm down.

I slowly turned the key in my hand once more and brought it up to the lock, twisting it. The door swung open, the familiar hallway soothed my nerves; I breathed in the sweet sent. I stepped forward forgetting about my damaged left foot. A horrid crack filled cut through the silent house. It gave way underneath me, the tears in which I fort against spilled over he edge as I tumbled to the floor. I scrambled to sit, clutching my ankle

A sneering cat like screech of a laugh killed all the silence in the room, my ears hurt and my head pounded as the ear-splitting scream tore through my mind. It was the same I had heard in the forest, a mauled laugh twisted with the pain of the person who let it out.

I clamped my hands over my ears trying to block out the screech. My clouded eyes disorientated me as the tears fell down my check. The warm sun was suddenly cut of, covering me in shadow.

I dragged my eyes from the floor, to look up at the figure standing square in the door frame. The midday sunlight hallowed around them meaning their face was obscured by shadow.

My heart was pounding and my breathing was coming quick and shallow as flaming red hair twirled in the wind. The screeching laugh stooped abruptly, I eased my hands away from my ears, my eyes transfixed on the woman who stood in to front of me. My mouth came dry, every breath tearing my throat, Goosebumps formed on my body, in terror. I was petrified.

She took a step forward the shadow falling of her face, my eyes swam across the beautiful porcelain complexion, twisted in disgust and anger, her perfectly formed lips curved in a menacing smile. She loomed over me, blocking all light that was falling on me.

My heart pounded furiously and my hands came sweaty. I was frozen in horror, staring wide eyed at her. My mind was stunned. A menacing growl left her curled mouth

"Hello Bella, long tome no seen" Victoria mocked

**aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh waht is going to HAPPEN!!!!**

**thank you to everyone who has reviwed so far!!! I love hearing from every one. So know that you have finished reading REVIEW!!! plus can you give me any sugestion to what song i can use at the end !!!! as i can not think of any that will go!!!!!!!!!!! aaaahhhh **


	3. Chapter 3 Last words

Chapter 3

Title – broken 

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have no other excuse then school!! If any one of you have done your GCSE's or are doing them then you shall understand!! : p**

**None of these characters are nine, however hard I wish **

Chapter 3; last words

My head was spinning and my heart was thumping. No it couldn't be Victoria; this was only a hallucination from the pain.

I scanned my wide eyes up and down her catlike body. Her wild, red hair swirling in the wind.

She slowly brought her left hand and twirled a silver object. A large pistol glinted in the sun. My breath caught in my throat, causing me it choke.

Her smile became once more satisfied as she watched me wither in pain.

Panic shot through my body, causing sweat to build on my fore head and clam up my hands. My heart beat raced screaming to Victoria the perfect place to aim.

The panic over took my body, as I began to scramble to the phone, not knowing why as no one would be able to save me.

I was being sucked down by my thoughts witch swam around my head, I tried desperately to clear it, to think of some way to get out of this mess.

The sound of snarling and heavy footsteps made me scramble further in panic.

A hard object came in contact with my chest, knocking the wind out of me, I gasped for breath, as I landed with a sickening crunch against the wall.

My head began to spin and invading darkness was taking over. A low snarl sneered its way out of victories twisted moth.

I forced my eyes open as I felt warm liquid trickle down my neck, the smell caused the room to sway, but I forced my self though the haze to look at my killer as I was surly going to die.

My eyes found her deep crimson coloured ones, they were tainted black; she was thirsty, thirsty for my blood.

Terror filled my body, but pleasure was the only emotion which was present on her face.

"Get up" she barked, I flinched at the sharpness of her words, blood stained the blue wall paper from were my head had made contact with it.

I hauled my self up winching in pain, I scrunched my eyes closed using the wall as a support as I fought against the pain.

A vase flew past my head, shattering in to a million pieces. I instantly put my arm to cover my face, letting go of the table which supported me.

I slipped back to a crumpled position on the floor, smearing more blood which constantly flowed, soaking my shirt, I whimpered in pain.

The tears flowed as I wanted the pain to stop; I wanted to die, not to prolong the agony any further I closed my eyes, I wanted it to end.

"Hurry up you pathetic human" the anger and annoyance growing in her voice.

I opened my eyes for all had gone quite only the pumping of my blood could be heard.

Two large crimson eyes bore in to mine, only inches from my face, her gleaming teeth hovering above my neck.

My heart skipped a beat, I could feel the coldness radiating from her skin, smell her sweet sent her hand griped a chunk of her hair yanking it upwards, causing me to follow.

My scalp pained, but I did not scream as I was petrified of what she would do to me.

She inhaled deeply, tasting the pain she was causing, my uneven breath only above whisper.

Her nose brushed against my neck causing me shiver, a smile of pleasure expanded across her gleaming teeth.

I closed my eyes and thought about the one person I whish I could have seen once more, Edward.

Once again I was hauled across the room, sprawling with a thud on the floor, my shoulder shattered as another wave of pain hit me like a ton a bricks. I screamed, knowing no other pain, which I was experiencing know.

"Thinking about your precious Edward" She spat at me, prowling towards me and shoving me against the wall "he's half way across the world, not giving you a second thought" she let out a cat like screech as if some one had cracked a joke. "And here you our facing your demise, and your last thoughts lingered on him, oh he will be touched" she mocked putting a child like pout on her face.

I diverted my gaze feeling pathetic against her power. I turned my head in disgust at how easily readable I was.

Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to stay strong. I was trembling with fear as I watched wide eyed as she paced in front of me, her fists clenched

"Do you know how much will power I am using not to break that pathetic neck of yours and then drink you dry" she let out another cat like screech as if she was in pain, I flinched covering my ears, scrunching my eyes close, whishing I could die just to be put out of my misery.

Shivers shot up my spine, causing me to hold back the gasp of pain. A smiled played on her pink lips, as she pictured what the future held for me; she laughed a cat like screech, drawing out the painful death she had laid out for me.

She turned to me, her eyes wide in excitement, my heart pounded faster as I forced down the sick which edged its way from my stomach.

"But were would be the fun in that, uh?" she stalked over me slowing down every movement making the torment worse for me.

"I want to see you suffer" she spat at me as she came ever closer, my head spun, death was close; she could taste my blood in her mouth. I prayed that before I died I could just see Edward once more, prove to myself that he did love, that holding on to his memory wasn't pointless.

"I want to see you suffer, like Laurent and James did" her eyes burned in to mines as I stared back petrified, her black eyes dancing in excitement.

My breathing become jagged and short, my lungs tightened and my head swam, I wasn't getting enough oxygen.

My hands began to sweat, the salty liquid burning the cuts on my hands.

"This is what I am going to do to you, little girl" her face once gain inches from my delicate neck

"I am going to course you so much pain and hurt that by the end you will be begging for death." Her face was deadly series as the fire in her eyes blazed, her sickly sweet breath causing my head to cloud over.

"I will never beg" I spat back at her, inflicting enough anger and venom I could muster. I didn't want to give her the pleasure that she was causing me pain, which is what she wanted.

"Poor deluded girl, after I am finished with you, you will wish you were never be born. Her lips curled across her perfect glinting teeth, in to a menacing smile. She abruptly stood up, pacing across the floor, causing me to flinch.

"so who do you think I should start with first?" she deliberated tapping her white finger on her perfectly formed chin.

"How about …. Your beloved father or maybe that delightful mother." My heart ached as she listed all the people I held close to me, all the people she is going to use to get me.

"Oh and there is always Jacob, and his werewolf pack ... They won't be too hard to take down" I felt the tears well up in my eyes; I wanted her to stop, shout anything which only make her go after me. However I was frozen in shock.

"and how could have forgotten Edward" she continued to pace throwing out names of the people I loved most as if she was going to invite them to a party.

I felt sick, I strained to speak, to make her stop; as the pain she was causing me was becoming unbearable.

"No please" I choked out, winching at the sharpness in her voice as she leapt towards me

"Broken your promise already, Isabella, I though you said you would never beg" her silky voice mocked me, as I fought the tears away; I took in a deep breath.

"I am not begging for my life I am begging for theirs." My voice grew in confidence

"Ha, do you think it bother's me, taking a few pathetic human lives?" The tears rolled down my checks, as the shaking become more violent.

I grabbed my knees tightly to try and control the trembling; only it magnified my terror instead.

"By the way" her face once again centimetres from mine, our eyes locked.

"I don't want anyone finding out about my little visit" she jabbed a finger in to my chest, making me gasp for breath. She smiled once more at my discomfort.

"As if I find out you have been blabbing … well lets let's just say the consequences won't be pretty" I nodded automatically making it clear I understood.

With that she grabbed my shoulder pulling me upwards. The tears streamed down my face, as the area around her vice like grip throbbed

"Never underestimate me ... See you Bella" she snarled, before slamming me in to the wall. I screamed out in pain as it reached new levels.

Before I had a chance to look up she slipped grace fully out of the door, a faint unnatural breeze the only thing left.

**Yay!! Another chapter down **

**What do you think??**

**Thank you for reading and now REVIEW **

**Tell me what should happen next as I am really undecided!! : p**


End file.
